I am the Silent Killer
by Obsessed.with.writing
Summary: Isabella Swan is a deadly assassin who doesn't get involved with anything but her job. But what will happen when she is paired with a partner for the first time in three years and her partner is almost as deadly as she?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**

I stood under the bridge. Wearing all black clothes, a gun in my hand. I was to get this mission over and done with. I cautionly walked out from under the bridge, the gun clutched to my chest. I kept my eyes peeled and kept listening to any slight sound. There was nothing but a deathly silence. This was going to be bad.

I looked around, and saw him. The man I'd been sent to kill. I placed my finger on my lips telling him to be quiet. He obeyed. I slowly pointed the gun at him, and pulled the trigger. The end of the mission.

I put my gun into the small gun belt I wore, invisible to the trained eye never mind the untrained eye. I started walking back to the headquarters when I realised something. The man who I had been assigned to assassinate was just an inch taller than me, and the man I'd killed was a lot taller than me.

I reached for my gun again turning. He was there, smiling. Before he knew what had hit him, I did. He fell backwards with an oof. I got my gun out and shot him. Before I left, I kept my gun out, pointed to his head, I rummaged through my profile pack to find a photo. I wanted to make sure I'd shot the right person. I looked at the photo, looked back at him just making sure it defiantly was him. It was. I smiled, shot him again in the direct centre of his forehead and left.

That was me, the silent killer as I was called.

--------------------------------

I got into my Porsche 911 GT3 in black and drove off, going at about 150 at least. I stuck a CD into the car radio and started listening to the music. As I got to the headquarters I began to slow down. Going past the guards, they didn't even ask me for ID.

I stopped my car in my usual spot and started walking inside. My black high heel boots clacked against the hard floor, warning everyone that I was there. I walked into the boss' office without knocking. He'd know I was there.

"Mr. Banner has been eliminated sir." I said as I approached his desk.

"Excellent work, now I have another assignment for you. However you are going to have a partner." He said not looking up at me.

"I decline the mission sir, you know I do not do partners." I said tensing up.

"Look Bella, I know that, after what happened last time anyone would be wary about it, but you are the only one who can handle this mission." He leaned over the desk. "I really do understand but I need you on this assignment, we've taken double the precautions this time, the man is almost at your standard. Please, just this once."

I thought about it, the boss had only let me down once before and that was not his fault. I gave him a small nod. He smiled, picking his phone up.

"Send him in." He leaned back as someone came through the doors and stood beside me. "Edward, this is one of our finest assassins, Miss Isabella Swan, Isabella, this is the very talented Edward Cullen."

Edward chuckled slightly, I didn't look up at him. "What no mister?" He turned to face me. "Pleasure to meet you Miss. Swan." He extended his hand towards me.

"Indeed." I said still facing the boss. "What's the assignment?" I asked curtly.

"Edward, I forgot to mention, Miss. Swan is all about the job." The boss said. A smile twitched slightly on the sides of my lips.

"Of course." Edward said facing the boss.

"You will both be going undercover to bring down the wealthy Mr. Jacob Black. We fear that Mr. Black is smuggling something into the country but we aren't sure." He handed us three profile case files, one with the information on Black, one stating my undercover profile, the last stating Edwards. "You have two days to familiarise yourselves with one another, with the case and with Mr. Black. You will then be taken to Black's mansion. Good luck."

I nodded and started walking out with my profile and Blacks. I continued to walk until I heard someone following me. I turned to see Edward Cullen.

"What do you want Cullen?" I asked, still walking.

"Well, for one thing you've got Black's profile and two I need both days to familiarise myself with you and Black." He informed me.

I turned and glared at him. "No-one knows where I live, no-one will know where I live, you will not find any information on me if you look under anything because I do not exist. I check every single record for myself and none have ever come up. Even the company I work for know me. Do we have an understanding?"

"Miss. Swan, I did not say that we should go to where you live, however would you be so kind in escort me to my home?"

I blushed slightly. I hadn't had a partner since my second year working for the company. This was something very alien to me.

"I'm sorry Edward, I should not have judged you so harshly, I'm not used to having a partner." He smiled.

"Don't worry. Now would you like to follow me? Or should we go together?" He asked.

"Together, on one condition." He raised an eyebrow at me. The corners of my mouth twitched at a smile. "We take my car, and I'm driving."

He smiled. "That seems, feasible." He offered me his arm. I took it and lead him to my car.

**A.N.- What do you think? It's totally out of my comfort zone but I wanted to try something a little different and this is what I came up with. Hope you like it. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**

Edward sat in the passenger's seat, looking around my car in awe. I continued to keep my eyes on the road. I had never had a crash in my life, but that didn't mean we couldn't have a crash. I continued to drive while Edward read through Black's profile.

"Anything interesting in that?" I asked as I changed gear.

He laughed slightly. "Well, Mr. Jacob Black is one of those people who you don't mess with, he has his own group of assassins to kill anyone dangerous. Very powerful. Not someone we should be messing with."

"A job's a job, doesn't matter what we should be doing, it matters what we are doing. Where do I go from here?" He told me directions and I followed them. "So, how tight is the security?"

"Let's just say not even a mouse goes in undetected." He said his face screwing up slightly as he read.

"Then we become spiders." He laughed slightly. "So, Mr. Cullen, what is your cover story?"

He laughed. "I am the new butler, Mr. Emmett Cullen. Well at least I get to keep my last name. I moved near Black's home just last year." He turned and looked at me "You wanna know yours?"

"No-one reads my profile besides me, the boss and the people who made it." I said coolly as we pulled up at his place.

I parked in his giant garage, filled with an arrange of magnificent cars, mostly silver, I'd have to remember that, it might come in useful. I stepped out of the car, my heels clacking against the cement. I waited for Edward to get out, once he did, I locked the car doors and followed him towards his home.

He opened the door for me and I stepped inside. His home was nothing like mine. Mine was hardly lived in so it was always immaculate, no dirt, nothing out of place. Edward's home was slightly different. His floors were littered with wires, clothes and books. Every table had a cluttered mess on it, the only thing that was remotely tidy and organised was his CD collection.

"So what's your favourite type of food?" Edward asked casually.

"Classified information." I said simply.

"Favourite drink?"

"Classified."

"Band?"

"Classified."

"Are you like this all the time?"

"I have a few…trust issues, with my partners." I said simply looking through his CDs not looking at him at all.

"Ok, are you going to look at your profile?" I looked at him, then at the file in front of me. I picked it up and started to study my profile. "You know, even if you don't want this you have to tell me your profile, we're partners."

I sighed, I knew he was right. "Rosalie Hale, I'm going to be working as his secretary."

"Doesn't Black have connections all over the world?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That means you're going to be talking in a lot of different languages."

"Thank goodness I can speak a lot of languages." I checked my watch. "You got a computer?"

"Sure." He lead me over the uncontrollable mess to a small computer room. I rushed into the seat and started up the computer. "You know, you aren't going to get into it, there are a lot of passwords, it would take a very skilled hacker to get past those barriers."

I raised an eyebrow and started working on hacking into it. He checked his watch as I began. I began typing, breaking through the blocking walls he'd put up, breaking through his passwords, getting into his computer easily. I looked up at his shocked face then went back to cracking the codes. It wasn't as straight forward as I'd thought, but it wasn't hard. On a scale of one to ten I would have to say it was barely a five.

After I got through all the firewalls it came to one final password. I clicked the clue. It read 'colour'. A smile twitched on the corners of my mouth. I quickly typed in 'silver' and clicked enter. I was into his computer.

I looked up again. He was checking his watch again. "Five minutes and twenty seconds. Impressive." I smiled and logged onto the internet. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking my emails, and let me tell you, it's harder to get into my email account than it is to get fully into your computer." I laughed starting to type in all the encoded messages.

Edward looked over my shoulder, but my fingers flew over the keyboard far too quickly, but as a precaution I would have to change a few things, just to confuse him if he tried to log on.

I was in. I didn't have any new messages though. I sighed and logged out.

"Well, now that's out of the way, we should start studying Black's profile." He said as I started to stand up.

I looked inside and saw the small red disc as always. I picked it up and pushed it into my laptop. The laptop started to come to life but didn't until I did my fingerprint clarification. Once I did that my laptop scanned the discs for viruses then downloaded the discs. I had all the information on my laptop, more than Cullen thought I had.

He was sitting on the sofa reading through the file. I laughed slightly as I began scanning through the file on my computer. I found various websites about Black. When looking though them all they revealed was that he did a lot of secret projects. Meaning we had nothing on him.

Black 1. Silent killer, plus partner 0.

**A.N.- Ok second chapter, what do you guys think. I'm still out of my comfort zone so I don't mind if you guys think its really crap. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of the cars (but how I wish I owned a Mercedes Benz SL 350 AMG, because it's a beautiful car).**

Edward lead me down to the garage, showing me many of his silver cars, and let me tell you, out of the nineteen cars he had, about fifteen of them were silver. The one that caught my eye however was a gorgeous silver Mercedes Benz. Edward chuckled when he saw my face.

"It's the newest model, the SL 350 AMG (**A.N. I saw this car in the film Jumper and I fell in love with it so I had to put it into the story because I could picture Mr. Cullen driving it**) do you like it?" He asked questioningly.

"It's a beautiful car." I said gently running my hand over the smooth paint job. Edward chuckled under his breath. I looked up at him. "What's so funny, Cullen?"

He smiled. "I was expecting you to say that information was classified." I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I think I'm breaking down some barriers with you Miss. Swan."

My face turned as hard as stone. "Why are we here?" I asked looking at the other less impressive cars.

"Well, we need to chose two cars to take for this mission, we can't take our normal picks so we need to find something good enough to get us out of a sticky situation, but something low key that won't get us caught."

"Ha, I have one." I went to my car, pulling out a brief case that contained many papers and files on my mission cars. I found the right one and showed him the file. "It's a blue Toyota Aygo all kitted out, a smaller but more powerful engine fitted into it, the mechanics at headquarters spent two years kitting this car out for me it cost a lot, it's perfect for this mission."

Edward looked up at me impressed. "Now I think I will take my beautiful Volkswagen Urban Fox." He said walking over to it. "This one is kitted out too, maybe not to the extent of your but it's still kitted out." I checked through the engine and the many gadgets it was kitted out with.

"Very nice. Now for our kit. What weapons are you taking?" I asked him as we walked towards a small door at the back of the big garage.

"Well, I'm taking a couple guns (**A.N. I have no clue about guns so just think of any gun you want**) some throwing stars, unnoticeable grenades and Jim." I raised my eyebrow as he said Jim. "What? It's my knife."

"You called your knife Jim?" He nodded sheepishly. "Amateur."

He laughed "So what about you." I smiled and showed him my baby, the gun I always carried around with me. His eyes grew wide with fear. "Where were you stashing that?" He asked horror in his voice.

I smiled more at his reaction. "I have a special gun belt hand made for me, invisible to the trained eye, I can carry anything I want and no-one will see it, it even has a specially designed material that makes anything in the pouches undetectable to any sensors." He had a look of shock on his face. I laughed slightly and we went inside his apartment.

"Ok, what did you find out on Black?" I sighed as he asked that question.

"Not a lot. He has a lot of secret projects going on, none that are remotely easy to find out or the ones that he's finished, they are harder to understand, Black has a strange way of hiding all the leads. He did a charity event for a fund raising for third world countries, and all I could get on that was the thank you letter, the date it was held and a brief explanation for why he did it, that explanation is and I quote 'I felt sorry for under privileged people so I thought I should help them'."

"You sure you couldn't find anything else?" He asked as he scanned through the file again.

"Look Cullen, I've been able to cover my tracks for years, if he's as powerful as we suspect then he's going to have no trouble to do the same. Which reminds me, we need to make fake records." I opened my laptop again and began on making the records.

Edward stood behind me watching my fingers fly over the keyboard as I created a fake persona for both me and him. I went down to every detail including fake broken bones, fake dental records everything. I wanted to be thorough. This mission was going to go smoothly and painlessly.

After a while Edward got bored and grabbed a bottle of alcohol from his fridge. He offered me a glass. I laughed. "Alcohol rots your brains, besides, it's even worse when you're faking identities." I continued to type as he shrugged and poured out himself a glass.

I finished after a while, checking and rechecking to make sure everything was perfect. I looked up and saw Edward on his second glass. I laughed as I closed my laptop.

"What happens if we get caught?" Edward asked, slurring his words ever so slightly.

I glared at him slightly as he uttered the unthinkable words. "I have only been caught once and that was not on my part." I gathered up my things. "I think I should go."

"I didn't mean that Bella, come back." He grabbed my arm, I twisted my body around hitting him in the chest with a round house kick, before bringing his head down onto my knee.

"I'll see you at headquarters tomorrow Cullen." I walked out of the door as he cradled his head on the floor. I hated idiots who thought they were everything and could know everyone's business.

I hopped into my Porsche, started it up, and drove off as fast as possible.

**A.N.- Ok wow I love this story, ok guys I know that I talked about a lot of cars and stuff but I'm really sorry if some of the cars are bad and stuff but it's really hard to write about cars when 1, you don't own one, 2, you can't drive, 3, you have no clue whatsoever about cars and 4, you're just googling stupid things like 'fast cars' and the name of the car designers (e.g. Volkswagen, Mercedes Benz etc.) But I hope you like it, it was quite a hard one to write because of all the car references. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the boss's office the next morning, earlier than usual

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**

I walked into the boss's office the next morning, earlier than usual. I didn't knock, I didn't wonder if someone was in. For me, everything could wait. The boss looked up at me as I slammed my hands down on the desk. "This partner thing is not working."

He sighed and clasped his hands together. "Bella, I need you on this mission. You're the only one I trust to take Black down. I want Edward there as a precaution. Black isn't a person someone should be going after. I want this guy taken down but I don't want to lose one of my best assassins in the process."

"Look sir, I don't care what type of guy Black is, Cullen is annoying me out of my mind!" I said starting to get angry. "Look, last night he started drinking while we were looking through the files. I can't work with someone like that. You know I work better on my own."

The boss pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look Bella, we've had everything arranged for you specifics and Edward's specifics. I can't get another agent on it. You have no choice."

"So you're telling me that if I don't do this then I'm fired and I'll probably be killed?" The boss's lip twitched slightly. I knew he wouldn't have me killed I was too good. "Sir, Edward will walk through that door soon holding his head from drinking too much and will probably say that he hit his head, I'm going to sit in the corner on a chair because he knows I know that's not the case."

I walked towards the chair in the corner, sat down and crossed my left leg over my right one. I didn't have to wait to long as Edward knocked on the door and entered almost as soon as I sat down. And like I had said, he was clutching his head.

"Edward why are you clutching your head?" The boss asked confusion on his face. I smiled to myself.

"I fell out of bed and hit it on the dresser." The boss glanced at me. "Where's Miss Swan? I thought she'd be getting her kit together."

"I'm right here." I said standing up and walking towards him. "And it's not nice to lie to the boss, especially when I already filled him in on the fact you were drinking last night." I smiled at him innocently.

He turned to the boss. "Is she like this with all her partners?" I growled slightly.

"She normally works alone, we've only ever given her a partner once, and it didn't work out as well as we had planned." The boss said drumming his fingers on the desk.

"And that's all you need to know." I said to Edward not taking my eyes away from the desk.

"So you don't like partners?" He said trying to get his head around it all.

"I don't _trust_ partners. Stop asking me god damn questions!" I snapped. The boss looked at me surprised, I'd never gone off at anyone in front of him. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Sorry sir."

"Quite alright Isabella." I opened my eyes calming down.

"Now, I'm gonna go get my kit together. I don't wish to be disturbed so keep Cullen here." I said walking out.

I walked down the corridors until I came to the weapons room. I walked inside and looked around for Benny. Benny was a cute English guy. He was one of the only people I would class as a friend and only because he was the only one I trusted in giving me things that could protect my life. I trusted my life with Benny.

"Benny? I know you're in here, come out." He came up from under a surf board. "Going to catch some waves later or something?" I teased, cracking a small smile. Benny was awesome.

"So funny Bella. I'm kitting it out for a mission in Hawaii." He winked at me.

I pouted. "You mean to tell me that some lucky assassin gets to kill people in Hawaii and I have to stay then the USA." He laughed, and I laughed with him.

"Ok so you want your kit?" I nodded and he placed them on the table. A compact with sleeping powder inside it, a pair of communicating contact lenses, and a pen that would ether write or deactivate any chosen piece of machinery, computer, or electrical equipment.

"Benny, why did the boss set me up with a partner?" I said casually, slightly whiney, which was not like me. "I mean he knows the trouble with the last one. If he wanted this as a partner mission why didn't he just get another assassin to pair up?"

"Wait, wait, the boss set you up with a partner?" I nodded sadly. "Well, he may have a reason. Don't worry babes, it can't happen again."

"You don't know that." I sighed.

"Babes, I do know. Look the chances of that happening were almost a million to one, for it to happen again the chances are a million times slimmer." He smiled up at me. "Don't worry. So who's your partner?" He asked casually.

"Cullen." I snarled. He laughed. "You find something funny Benny?" I glared slightly.

"Bella babes, you don't realise that Edward didn't used to work for the big boss man. He was working for the opposite side, just before the boss became boss. The boss was working on a case and he had to kill someone, I can't remember who, but anyway. The boss was almost going to kill his target when Edward came in the boss was going to have to kill him, but Edward killed the target. Edward's been working for the boss ever since."

"But that just proves that he might double cross us. He might just go for the side who's winning." I said using hand gestures.

"I doubt it babes. Now go and get sorted out for your mission."

I sighed. "Thanks Benny, but if Cullen double crosses us and I stay alive, you owe me dinner." He laughed and I walked out.

**A.N.- What do you think? I like it. Guesses are welcome to _what_ Bella's old partner did but I'm not revealing it for quite a while. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.- Important.**

**Sorry guys this isn't a new chapter. I'm having bad writers block and there's a lot of stress when I have five of the seven stories I'm writing still open. I'm going to focus on one story that I know I can finish asap then go onto the next. Here's the order I'm thinking of having it in.**

**1. Separate from Myself**

**2. The New Girl in Town**

**3. Sacrifice of Life**

**4. I am the Silent Killer**

**And I'm thinking of Deleting the Volturi Liaison office one because that was just me being stupid. Sorry if you guys hate me but it's very stressful to think about writing lots of chapters plus this is a very important year for me at school.**

**Obsessed.With.Writing xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or the song.**

It was time. Now Edward Cullen and I were being shipped off on the mission as Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. I was driving my little blue Aygo with my fast paced CD on. This would get me in the mood.

_I'm tired of my life  
__I feel so in between  
__I'm sick of all my friends  
__Girls can be so mean  
__I feel like throwing out  
__Everything I wear  
__Starting over new  
__Cause I'm not even there_

I tapped my thumbs on the steering wheel.

_Sometimes...  
__I want to get away some place  
__But I don't want to stay too long  
__Sometimes  
__I want a brand new day  
__Trying to fit in where I don't belong  
__Hook...Hook me up  
__I want to feel the rain in my hair  
__Hook...Hook me up  
__Where should we go?  
__I don't even care  
__Anywhere is good enough  
__Hook me up  
__Hook me up_

I had to admit,Edward wasn't that bad. And he was just trying to be friendly to me, and as a partner I was rather…cold.

_I like the lights turned out  
__The sound of closing doors  
__Not like other girls who always feel so sure  
__Of everything they are  
__Of what they're going to be  
__Sometimes I'm just a girl stuck inside of me  
__of me_

I went zooming past the scenery. I loved my Aygo.

_Sometimes  
__I want to disappear some place  
__But I don't want to stay too long  
__Sometimes  
__I'm feeling so alone  
__Trying to fit in where I don't belong  
__Hook...Hook me up  
__I want to feel the rain in my hair  
__Hook...Hook me up  
__Where should we go?  
__I don't even care  
__Anywhere is good enough  
__Hook me up  
__Hook me up_

I had to pull over for gas. Stupid gas eating machine. I pulled in and got Edward on Bluetooth while I filled up the gas.

"Isabella, nice to hear from you." Edward's voice greeted me.

"Thank you, I was wondering how far you were from Black's home? My stupid car made me have to pull over for gas." I said as I paid and grabbed a bottle of water and a candy bar.

"I'm about ten miles away." He answered.

"Ok, remember Cullen, we can't mess up on this one. If we need to communicate, we use the contact lenses and ear pieces." I said when I got back into the car.

"Jesus you're so uptight, relax Isabella, I've seen you hack and hide guns and everything." Edward said.

"Remember to switch your sim cards, we don't want them knowing we know each other." I told him.

"Done as soon as we get off the phone." Edward said.

"See you in there." I said before hanging up. I quickly switched my sim card, giving me a totally new number.

I started the engine again and continued with my song.

_Anywhere is good enough  
__Hook me up_

_They're going to crash and burn  
__I'm going to find a way  
__Nothing left to say_

I zoomed off, going at about 80 miles per hour. I loved the music filling my ears and zooming down a highway.

_Hook...Hook me up  
__I want to feel the rain in my hair  
__Hook...Hook me up  
__Where should we go?  
__I don't even care (I don't even care)  
__Hook...Hook me up  
__I want to feel the rain in my hair  
__Hook...Hook me up  
__Where should we go?  
__I don't even care  
__Anywhere is good enough  
__Hook me up  
__Hook me up  
__Hook me up_

About half an hour later and a lot more fast paced songs later, I was at Mr. Jacob Black's home. I stepped out of my car. I was wearing stylish but suitable for work heels that were only about an inch, a red blouse that was fitted but comfy and a knee length skirt. I had tan coloured tights on and my trusty weapon belt.

I walked towards the front doors when I was stopped by a guard.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, his voice verging with a southern accent.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, I'm here because I got the job as the new secretary." I said innocently.

"Do you have any papers?" He asked. I nodded and handed him the forged papers. He checked them out. "I don't see anything wrong with them." He handed them back to me. "I'm sorry, Mr. Black is just a very cautious person." He said, now smiling. "I'm Jasper Whitlock. Welcome to Black's work place."

I smiled back at him and walked into the huge building. It would be slightly intimidating to many people, but I was used to working in big companies like this. The only trouble is because I wasn't supposed to be used to this type of building, I had to pretend to be intimidated.

I had to ask directions to Black's office more than once for effect. I knew my way around the huge office building from how much I'd studied the building plans. But I wanted this to go off without a hitch, and partners always made things a lot harder.

When I approached the huge doors to Black's office I knocked timidly.

"Enter!" A loud woodsy voice commanded. I gently pushed the door open to reveal the monster of a man I had been assigned to kill.

**A.N.- Look who's finally updated this story! The thing about waiting until I have finished my others is kinda out the window. I'm not keen on this one, I think that's because my creative flow was totally cut off for this one. I tried my best. Review!**

**Playlist-**

**The Veronicas- Hook Me Up**

_Thanks to my Beta Reader emoTWiLiGHT for another AMAZING job on my chapters. I don't know what I'd do without her, I think I'd be lost._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own any rights.**

I walked into Black's office. It was decorated with a lot of wood. I walked towards the big oak desk. Black was a huge figure, his long black hair tied back into a ponytail. He was wearing an expensive looking suit.

And standing in front of the big framed man was Edward/Emmet Cullen.

He was wearing a less expensive suit, his bronze hair slicked back tightly. He looked very slick and calm. I just hoped he'd be as calm when it came to killing the man before us.

"I'm guessing you are Miss Hale." Black said as I walked up and stopped in front of the desk. "Now isn't this interesting. Two new employees on the same day." He raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't know each other would you?" I looked at Edward then back at Black and shook my head. Black smiled. "Good."

He cleared his throat and handed Edward a work schedule and a pager. "Now Mr. Cullen, if I ever need a drink or anything I will page you, you will come here, find out my order, go to either the kitchen for food or the bar for drinks and come back with it as quickly as you can. Right now I would like a whiskey so you can go and get that for me now." Edward nodded his head and walked out to get the drinks.

Black turned to me. "Now, Miss Hale." He handed me a memory stick, a pager, a work schedule, and another piece of paper with passwords to get into his work schedules and other things. Perfect for the real reason I was here. "On the memory stick you'll find out all the appointments I have and all the things I want you to work at for the day, once you finish for the day, you'll hand the memory stick in to Mr. Whitlock or Miss Brandon, they will download your next schedule over night and you will pick it up then next morning.

"Your office desk is right outside of mine, if I page you, you will come straight into my office." He said, making it clear. I clipped my pager onto my skirt and nodded. "There is a phone and a buzzer on your desk, you press one to get through to me; you call me whenever my appointment arrives, to let them through you press the buzzer. The work schedule tells you the times I expect you at your desk, what time your lunch is, when you have a break, and when you finish work." I nodded looking at the piece of paper, the schedule was jam-packed, which meant not a lot of time for snooping.

"And the last piece of paper is a list of passwords for certain files. You must memorise these and when you know them, shred and burn them. I have many enemies and I don't want these getting into the wrong hands." I nodded. Little did he know _I _was one of those enemies.

"And one final thing. Do not, I repeat _not_ let anyone who isn't an employee here come in unless they are on the schedule or I have paged you or told you they are expected. Understand?"

I nodded. "Don't worry Mr. Black, you can count on me. I promise." He nodded and waved me away. I nodded slightly, taking out my new equipment and going to my work station.

It was a corner desk, with a computer, a phone, and lots more officey stuff. I sat down in the chair and began to check my schedule. After I had, I logged onto the computer with the password for it. It was a very easy password to log onto the computer. Pencilcase (**A.N.- I asked my friend for a random word, this is what she came up with, well after pooplop**). Ok so maybe it wasn't the hardest word he could think of, but it was a hard password, who would ever think of that?

I logged onto the computer and put in the memory stick, bringing up Black's appointments. He had a lot. Looked like most of them were business. I analyzed it, then looked up to see 'Emmett' walking up to the desk.

"A drink for Mr. Black." He said smiling at me as if he was flirting. I had to play along.

I looked down at my hands, then looked up at him through my eyelashes and smiled. "Right away." I pressed the buzzer and let him into Black's office. He nodded in thanks then walked into the office. I smiled and looked back at Black's schedule.

This was going to be a very long misson.

**A.N.- I'm keeping it short and sweet because I'm not well. Here's your chapter please review. My head hurts and I don't think this is my best chapter. There, I said it would be short and sweet.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT cos I love her as a beta and a friend._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- Don't own it**

Black was clever. Nothing went through me that he didn't want me to see, none of the staff knew anything about these secret projects, and if they did then they weren't telling me. From what I could see, Edward didn't know anything either. He just wanted to kill him and be done with it.

I wasn't that stupid though. Patience was the key; unfortunately, Edward was running out of it. He wanted to unload a round onto Black and be over with it. I knew that wouldn't do anything but get Black's own assassins onto us. So Edward had to wait. The boss had given me the go word, meaning that Edward could only kill when I gave him the go word.

I was typing up some business requests when I found a hidden code. I frowned and copied down the numbers with the help of my communication contacts. I sent the code to Edward as well, knowing that he got about as much time off as I did, but still, if he had the information it would be better. I continued with my work quickly typing them up and sending them on to Black.

There was another problem with Black. He'd taken a fancy to me, which meant every moment he could, he came to me and talked to me. It was very flattering, but he was the target, which meant that I had to kill him. Plus if he got too close to me he may find out that I was sent to kill him.

I went back to typing the business requests. I had been reading through every business request before I sent them off just in case there were any hidden messages in them, normally there wasn't, but we still sent them back to be analyzed.

**A.N.- I'm sorry this is so short, but I will update bulkier chapters when I'm not as busy (who am I kidding I'm going to get busier now I'm starting college!) well when I have more ideas. It will get better, I promise, as soon as the writers block wears off.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT. If you don't know who she is go check her out, and on all my other stories it explains._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

Weeks had passed, and we didn't have much on Black. But we did have something. He was a big time illegal drugs and gun service. He was selling them to others, they were selling them to others and it kept going down like that.

This was enough to bust him. Edward was pleased about that. He had been getting wary of serving Black drinks. Who wouldn't? The man drank like a horse, and it was always a completely different drink. Never the same drink twice, I'd heard Edward say once.

I myself was getting sick of all the typing. Black had me working extremely long hours. When I wasn't typing, I was listening to him flirt with me. It was rather strange to have the man I had been ordered to kill flirt with me.

Some might say that would possibly cloud my judgment, make me weaker. But I knew the job, I knew what I was told to do, and I knew I would do it.

I was typing up another business request that had to go to Black, it was actually from my real boss, this one would ask him nicely to give up all his business and then if he didn't, me and Edward would take him out. So I quickly typed it out and sent it through to Black's office, then got back on with work I was supposed to be working on for him.

My phone rang. My eyes travelled over to the handset to see if it was Black or one of his clients. It was Black. I picked up the handset. "Good morning Mr. Black, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked as I grabbed a piece of note paper to jot down what he wanted me to do.

"Miss Hale, could you please come into my office." Black sounded strange, must have been the email he'd just received.

"Right away sir." I hung up the phone and stood up, letting myself into Black's office.

He looked up at me as I walked in. "Close the door please." I did. "Sit down please." He said as I walked towards the desk. I sat down slowly and crossed my left leg over my right. "Rosalie, you wouldn't by any chance know where this email came from, would you?" He asked as he showed me the email I'd just sent him.

I shook my head. "No sir, I just sent it through." I replied, looking completely emotionless. "Is there something wrong?"

He sighed. "Well, it's putting my company at jeopardy." He sighed. "And I think you're lying to me." He nodded behind me.

I frowned and turned to see his security guard. I activated the communication lenses. I felt someone grab me but I didn't do anything about it. "Sir, I have no clue what you're talking about. Why have you got your security guard on me?" I asked casually.

He smiled evilly. "You've proved my theory." He walked towards me, getting very in my face. "You see, if a normal person was being held by a security guard because their boss was accusing them of lying about putting the company at jeopardy, they would be nervous. And you." He grabbed my face. "You seem very calm." He smiled at me. "Why would that be?" He asked.

I smiled slightly. "Alright." I kicked at him hard, then flipped his guard onto him. "You're right, but you have to remember, I have all the security codes." I winked at him and ran out of the room quickly.

Edward was running towards me and I grabbed his wrists. "We're going this way." I told him as I kept running, him running next to me.

Soon we were in my car. "What the hell? What about the go word?" He demanded.

"He found out." I said simply as I started the car and began to speed off. "I didn't know what to do, I couldn't leave you there, I mean you know what would have happened if I did." I said as I glanced over to him.

"Ok Bella you have to tell me, what the hell did your partner do to you to force you into this completely strange attitude?" He asked.

I sighed and continued to drive, not looking back at him. "He left me behind. He left me behind and ratted me out. He almost got me killed." I told him.

**A.N.- Please don't hate me, I've had the start of this for a while, but I've never known how to finish it. So this is what I came up with. There's going to be a big chase scene next and I promise, you'll like it, and you possibly might hate me. I don't know. Review!**

_Thanks to my beta reader emoTWiLiGHT who...erm...I'm all out of funny stupid things to say...OOOO...I know...she's better than an puppy-sized elephant! xD_


	10. Chapter 10 AN PLEASE READ!

**A.N.**

**Ok sorry if you hate me but I wanted you all to know that I'm co-founder of a new twilight youtube channel. It's called twilighttalk101 and it's basically me and my friend Kitty talking about twilight, the books, the fanfic, the music, the film, the fanart, the fanvids, and basically anything and everything we can, we'd love you to come and watch it so type twilighttalk101 into the youtube search bar or you could type in introducing Ashleigh! and that will get you to the video.**

**This is also to say that if you want to get any of your fanfic or fanart or something like that, keep your eyes peeled on my fanfics and I'll ask for them in my regular A.N. I'm not promising that I will review it I'm just keeping options open, I'm not sure what we're going to be reviewing first but we're going to be doing reviews and a video each per week, no promises that it'll be a review though.**

**So if you want one of your pieces (whether it's a fanfic, a fanart or a fanvid, or maybe you're a fan band!) to be reviewed, I'll give you an update at the bottom of my fanfics saying something like TWILIGHTTALK101 ALERT! Then with the information of what I need and then you can review the chapter as usual and then at the bottom of the review put TWILIGHTTALK101 REPLY and then either the fanvid you want to be reviewed, the fanart you want to be reviewed or whatever.**

**If you like this idea please review this A.N. saying you like it and if you have a youtube channel please subscribe to us, right now I think we have 2 and that's me and my beta reader. So please we want to entertain, and we want to show our opinions on the thing we're obsessed with.**

**Thanks for your patience, new chapter up asap! Obsessed.With.Writing xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

We kept driving, pushing against 120 mph. I wasn't going to let us get caught. Edward had tried to get me to tell him more about my partner and what he did to me, but I kept telling him I'd tell him once we got out of this mess. I smiled and glanced over at him.

"There's a red CD in the glove box, get it out and put on track 3." I told him. I glanced in my rear-view mirror. "Crap." I muttered.

"What?" He asked as he got the CD out and put on the track. When he heard the opening of the song he looked at me. "You've got to be kidding me. TATU?"

"One, we have company and two, I've always wanted to use the song for a getaway but never had the 'us' to use the song." I said as I smiled over at him.

He turned around at saw the four black SUVs tailing us. I kept looking forward. "Hold on." I said as I pressed down on the gas pedal hard, pushing us forward.

_Not gonna get us_  
_They're not gonna get us_  
_Not gonna get us_  
_Not gonna get us_

Edward was soon hanging out of the window slightly with his gun out. I glanced over at him, his bronze hair pushed off his face as he fired a round at one SUV. "Bullet proof!" He shouted to me as he got in. "I hope your car is as good as you said it was." He commented.

I smiled at him. "It's better."

_They're not gonna get us_  
_They're not gonna get us_  
_Not gonna get us_  
_They're not gonna get us_  
_Not gonna get us_

I smiled and pressed at three buttons on my radio at the same time, a missile flew from the back of the car and hit one of the SUVs directly. I glanced into the rear-view mirror to see bits of black metal flying into the air. That made me smile.

_Starting from here_  
_Let's make a promise_  
_You and me_  
_Let's just be honest_  
_We're gonna run_  
_Nothing can stop us_  
_Even the night that falls all around us_

I smiled at Edward. "I'm going to swerve, you shoot." I told him.

He frowned. "But the cars are bullet proof."

"Go for the tires." I shouted as I swerved around hard. He pulled out his gun and shot at the tires. One went flat and the SUV toppled slightly, but didn't go over. We were facing the way we were before my swerve, driving again.

_Soon there will be_  
_Laughter and voices_  
_Beyond the clouds_  
_Over the mountains_  
_We'll run away_  
_On roads that are round here_  
_Flash from the air field_  
_Shining upon you_

"Again!" I screamed as I swerved again, this time hard. Edward did the same to the back wheel and this time the SUV toppled over quickly, shattering the windscreen.

I didn't stop swerving, going around again, forcing Edward to shoot at the men driving the SUV. He understood without me even saying and shot at them, killing them dead.

_Nothing can stop us_  
_Not now I love ya_  
_They're not gonna get us_  
_They're not gonna get us_  
_Nothing can stop this_  
_Not now I love ya_  
_They're not gonna get us_  
_They're not gonna get us_  
_They're not gonna get us_

I started driving straight again. "Two down." He said to me.

I laughed. "Two to go." I finished. I glanced back up into the rear-view mirror and saw a big black stretched limo, with Black coming up out of the sun roof. "And the big dog himself is here."

_They're not gonna get us_  
_They're not gonna get us_  
_Not gonna get us_  
_Not gonna get us_  
_Not gonna get us_  
_Not gonna get us_  
_Not gonna get us_

The car was shot at from Black, but they bounced off the bullet proof steel the car had been made with.

"Ok be truthful, how hard is it going to be to kill Black?" Edward asked me.

I looked at him and looked back at the road. "I don't know if we're going to get out of this alive." I said truthfully.

He sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that." He muttered. I couldn't let this happen.

_We'll run away  
__Keep everything simple  
Night will come down  
__Our guardian angel  
We rush ahead  
__The crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise  
__They're not gonna get us_

I sighed. "Take the wheel." I shouted as I crawled into the back. He grabbed it quickly and started to drive. I pulled the seats back and got into the trunk of the car. I closed my eyes because I knew what I had to do, and it killed me to do it. But I knew I had to.

_My love for you  
__Always forever  
Just you and me  
__All else is nothing  
Not going back  
__Not going back there  
They don't understand  
They don't understand us_

EPOV

I glanced nervously back into the rear-view mirror. Black's men were close on us. Suddenly I heard a mechanical voice say "Launching bike mode," and I felt the seat below me change shape. After seconds I was detached from the car and was on a sturdy, easy moving bike. I swerved to the side of the road, waiting to fire at the SUVs and help Isabella to take them down.

Then something happened that I didn't expect. When the SUVs and the limo were close enough, her car blew up. There was no other bike. Nothing else that could be deployed to help her out of the mess. She had been in the car.

She was dead.

**A.N.- Ok don't hate me it's not going to be bad, ok it's a bad cliffie but it will get better I promise. Review please!**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who beta-d this._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but Benny.**

It had been about a month since Bella had taken down Black and his men, and everyone was still mourning over her. But life went on and we had to get back to work. I hurried to the boss' office, he hadn't been the same since her death, but he tried his hardest. Everyone knew that the boss loved Bella like a daughter.

I knocked on the door and entered. The boss looked up at me, then looked back down and sighed. "We've had some problems." He said; he was now just telling us our jobs, not even calling us by our names. "Every time we go for a target it seems to have already been dead, this has been happening for about three weeks now, and we think we know where TSK is going strike next." He said. He slid me a photo of a woman called 'Jessica Stanley' "Miss Stanley is our latest target and we were planning to attack her next week, now we need you to protect her from TSK, find TSK, unmask him and then kill Stanley." He told me.

"What does TSK stand for sir?" I asked him.

He sighed. "No one knows, but he leaves a card on his victims once he's taken them out."

I sighed and headed out looking thoroughly through the profile I had been given on TSK.

I walked into the weapons department and looked up at Benny, I nodded at him in acknowledgment; he didn't like me anymore. I knew this, everyone knew this. He blamed me for her death. He wasn't the only one either. The boss did, even if he didn't say it out loud, everyone knew what she had done, and they all knew that wasn't like Bella at all. They all blamed me. Even I did.

I sighed and handed him my target, filling him in. He nodded slightly and pulled out the things I would need. I sighed. "Look Benny, I know that you think I killed her and I know that you hate me for the fact that she's dead but come on, just talk to me normally."

He looked at me. "No, I knew that someday Bella would end up dead, no one is an amazing killer, not even Bella." He explained to me. "What I am angry about is this is what I never thought Bella would do. She hated your guts then she goes and does something stupid for a hard headed pillock like you! I swear you two must have had some good sex for her to change her tune like that."

I looked at him shocked. "We never had sex." I told him honestly.

He looked at me confused. "Then why did she save you?" He asked confused.

I sighed. "I don't know, I wish I did."

-------------

I was sitting at a coffee shop, one regular for Jessica's day. She waltzed into the coffee shop and ordered, I glanced around the room, there should be someone looking ominous. Then I saw them, someone sneaking out of the back door. I frowned and slowly followed them. A hooded figure, all in black, face hidden, the height of a woman, so it wasn't a man. Or it was a smaller man and it probably wasn't seeing as if he was he would stand out from the crowd, which was never good in the assassin business. I snuck out quickly and quietly, following this woman, my hand on my gun as I advanced on her.

She was fast, slipping through to the alley way quickly, she looked back, her face hidden in the darkness. She started to run when she saw me following her. I pulled out my gun and began to run after her as quickly as I could. She was quick, she knew how to weave in and out of things and she was definitely agile. She was trained. Well trained. And it was going to be very hard to get her. I weaved in and out of random boxes and obstacles. I fired my gun, but she dodged, letting it just skim her arm. She cried out slightly but didn't fire back. I frowned. Why didn't she shoot back? It was a kill or be killed business. She should have shot back after that shot I'd taken at her. I had wounded her and that was the one good reason to fire, if the other fires first, even better if they actually hit you.

I kept running as quickly as I could after this hooded figure. I knew that soon she'd have to stop or she'd get into a car, and if she did and had a registration plate, I could track it. I continued to run after her and waited for the woman to fire at me. But she didn't.

I sighed as I pushed myself to the limit, running as fast as I possibly could, faster than I could, making sure she didn't get out of my sight.

She swerved down another back alley, I swerved after her, my gun still clutched in my hand, my finger close to the trigger. I had to get this mission right or else I would be hated for a long time by my fellow assassins, for getting Bella killed and for not firing and killing TSK when I had the chance. But my instincts told me better. _Don't kill. _They said. _The boss would want to question her, ask her who she's working for, why she's wiping out all of our targets._ As much as those thoughts ran through my head, I didn't know if I could believe that. Yes the boss wanted her dead, but would he care about who she worked for? _Of course he would_. The voice said to me. _He needs to know or his business will die, it's always about the money, Edward._

I struggled with my sanity as I kept running after the woman. She didn't tire as she ran, or if she did she didn't show it. She suddenly jumped onto a motorcycle and drove off into the distance. I glanced down at the plate and remembered it in my mind. I wasn't going to fail this mission, I was going to kill her.

**A.N.- Ok so I've had a lot of trouble writing fanfic so I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in months, but that's the way it will probably be, I've got loads of homework to do and I won't be able to continue as much fanfic as I used to. I'm really really sorry. Please review if you don't hate me too much.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT because she's amazing and she beta-d this and she's amazing and yeah, just, yeah. XD  
__**Beta note- pfft, don't listen to her. She's way amazinger and she knows it. Yes amazinger is a word, shut up and review you idiots.**_


	13. Chapter 13 AN

**A.N.- I'm so sorry I write so many of these, but my friend needs help. Underneath is the problem**

**My friend has a Twilight RP site.**

**She needs the site to be more active.**

**There's a link to the site in my profile, please go check out the site, I am actually part of it (I play Alice, Jacob and an original characte called Lauren) and all you have to do is sign up as a character. There are rules about it though, you have to write something over 500 words. It's good fun, So far Alice has had a chat with Jasper (until the girl playing Jasper just stopped coming onto the site) and gone shopping with Nessie (it's in the future) but it would be AMAZING if you joined there are a lot of characters still up for grabs, (the day is 27th of February so I can't say that these characters are still up for grabs if you're reading this at a later date) Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Royce King (yup he's in it too), most of the Caren family (original characters), Sam, Embry, Jared, Paul, Leah, Seth, Billy, Charlie, Sue, Kim, Emily, Rachel, Rebecca, and right now I'm making up more human characters for Forks high and for Calvin (yup the Cullen's moved) high. So PLEASE go and just check out the site, see some of the rps already going on and see if you'd like it, it's all reading and writing and stuff and it's a lot of fun, I've been on since about October next year, but she's just transfered the site onto another type, so please go check her out, I know there are a lot of you who read my stuff and I know a lot of you write your own stuff.**

**On another note, I'm not going to be uploading as much (like I upload a lot anyway D:) because my beta is moving house (well she's probably in her new house now) so I can't send her stuff and she can't check it and I'm not uploading without her guidance. So you should check out the RP site more since that will be cool, I'm addicted already and she just put it back up on Tuesday or Monday lol.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.- This one won the poll, I will say that this does mean this one will be finished quicker, but you'll be getting quite a few updates quickly. So I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own it.**

EPOV

Tracking the plate number was a lot easier than I thought it would have been. It was if she wanted me to find her. But why? She seemed trained enough to be able to hide herself. I'm sure she could have made the license plate untraceable. Was it a trap?

I had to think about this. If it was a trap, I'd end up dead, and that wasn't what I wanted. But if I didn't go how did I know if it was or wasn't and if it wasn't I could do the job and get my reputation back. I groaned in frustration as I begin to think of my options. Then I thought about it, instead of thinking about my options I had to think about_her_options. That way I could be ready for anything she threw at me.

Option one, she could be working with others. An ambush, I wouldn't see it coming and would go alone, of course they could kill me instantly. Simple way to get out of that situation would be to bluff my way out of that one.

Option two, face to face guns. Could be bad, could go in my favour, depending on who had best firing reflexes. I could use bullet proof vests to get around that one.

Option three, there was a bomb planted in the warehouse. Not even gonna think about that yet.

Option four, it wasn't a trap. Simple kill. Bullet through the head. Clean kill. Maybe chloroform her and get some information out of her.

Option five…I couldn't think of an option five.

I sighed. Not exactly much of an option, a basic kill-or-be-killed situation, all aiming at my death really. But this was my job and I would take it.

I quickly loaded up, putting on my bullet proof vest, loading up with three guns and some other little bits that I thought I might need. I headed to my garage and picked the best car. I decided to play it safe and have my best kitted-out car.

I was on the road in no time, heading towards the warehouse. Some people would say that I was rushing into a situation blind. It was partly true, but I hadn't been thinking about things straight. Bella had done the same more or less, killed herself to get the job done, which is what I was willing to do.

It took me a half hour to get to the warehouse and that was going at 80. It was pretty far away but at the same time it wasn't. I didn't listen to music, I just drove. I was finding it hard to do anything that I had liked to do before my last assignment. I had no clue why, it just didn't seem right.

As I pulled up silently to the entrance of the warehouse, I looked in. It seemed empty. I quickly and silently get out of my car, drawing one of my guns. My heart was pounding in my chest, all of the things that could go wrong were fleeing through my head. What if things went wrong? I couldn't even think about that. I could not think of failure.

I lightly stepped into the entrance of the warehouse, my gun raised only slightly, making sure I had the upper hand if I needed the upper hand, which I still wasn't sure if I would need. I quickly checked as many of the entrances as I could. No one. I silently walked into the middle of the room. "I know you're here TSK." I found myself shouting out into the wide open area. "Come out."

"You take the fun out of everything Edward." A voice from behind me said. I spun around and saw TSK standing there. Her face was covered but I was sure I knew the voice. I quickly brought my gun higher so that it was aimed for her chest.

"Why are you killing all of our assignments from our business?" I asked her firmly, trying not to let my voice crack.

"Just taking my hits back." She said casually. "I thought you would have asked how I know your name." She said chuckling slightly.

I licked my lips nervously, my hands shaking slightly. "Alright, tell me."

She shook her head. "No, not yet." She said as she stalked away. "This could have been a trap, why did you come?"

"Why not? I mean, it would be kill or be killed and right now it's not as if I have anything to do." I said casually. "I know who you are." I said simply, taking a stab at the dark hoping she would falter.

"Really?" She asked obviously not believing that I did. "Alright Mr. Smarty Pants, who am I?"

Damn. Now what I was going to say? "TSK." I said quickly, hoping she'd give me something.

She laughed slightly. "Of course you knew that, you knew I was taking your company's hits."

"What does TSK stand for?" I asked her, my gun still raised.

She began to answer but stopped, her eyes lingering on the gun. "Look Edward I'm not packing a gun, so you can lower it." She said.

I laughed. "You think I'm that stupid?"

"Yeah I think you are. You shot me, I didn't shoot back." She said casually. "Why would a trained assassin do that unless they didn't want to shoot?"

She had me there. I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Alright then." I pulled out another gun and tossed it towards her. She caught it effortlessly. "Real bullets, you can use it so you feel safer." I said my voice slightly taunting.

She smiled. "Cute." She quickly opened fire on the floor, letting out all the bullets fire out. "And now there are no bullets." She tossed me the gun back. "I told you I don't wanna kill you." She said as she folded her arms.

I looked at her incredulously. "You're going to die and you don't want protection?" I asked her shocked.

She laughed. "Well, truth be told, I am already dead, well at least I think that's what everyone thinks. Even you." She nodded towards me.

My frown deepened. "What does that mean?"

She laughed. "You really don't know? Wow, I thought you were smarter than that Edward."

I cocked my gun quickly. "Tell me, who are you?"

**A.N.- Oh yes I left it there. I've found that if I have cliff hangers people review more because they hate me and then I feel bad about leaving it at such a bad place. So review and I'll give you what you want.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT for being my beta, XD  
__**B.N.- I hate all of you. You voted for the wrong story. That's all I am going to say.  
**...Harsh Kads, harsh._


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.- Ok for this song I've made a playlist I suggest you listen to at least one of these songs while reading.**

**L.A. Song by Christian Kane**

**Summer of 69' by Brian Adams**

**Livin on a Prayer by Bon Jovi**

**Disclaimer- Don't own it**

EPOV

TSK looked at me and laughed slightly. "You know what I see myself doing after all of this Edward?" She asked me.

I frowned. "You're gonna be dead." I said. "You can't see yourself doing anything. You won't be able to."

She looked at me intently. "I'm thinking of leaving town, a mix CD of old rock playing in a nice vintage Chevy; not a pickup truck though, the ones that you can have the top down for. And just cruse all the way to L.A. and just see the world for once. No more killing, no more jobs. Just the open road for a while. Maybe come back to it after a while."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her.

"Because after my last official job, I had been thinking of inviting you. Just the two of us, cruising down the road all the way to Los Angeles, see what it was like. Then maybe head to New York, or Chicago. Great big road trip that would just take us places." She said.

I frowned. "Who are you?" I asked her.

She laughed again and shook her head. "I thought you woulda figured. Guess not." She slowly took off the mask that was covering her face. "It's me. Bella." She whispered.

I looked at her shocked. "Bella? No, no this can't be you, you're dead, you died, I saw it. You crashed."

She shook her head. "I told you the car was kitted out enough. There was a box in the back, metal; a special metal that wouldn't be destroyed. I hid in there until everything had died down." She smiled. "I survived ,Edward. I've been making all of the hits because really they would've been mine if I was still working for them."

I looked at her amazed. "You coulda told me."

She laughed. "Yeah well, I told you I'm not very good with partners." She shrugged. "Besides, where would the fun be in telling you?"

I shook my head, still unable to process everything fully. "You're alive."

She nodded. "I'm alive, Edward. I didn't die, this isn't a dream. What you thought you saw at the crash scene didn't happen. I was in a box, it went off the road and into some bushes and I survived. I'm not going down that easily, I've always said that."

"If you were in a box how did you breathe?" I asked her.

"Oxygen mask." She said simply. "Have I had a funeral?" She asked me out of the blue.

I frowned. "Erm, no we've been putting it off, trying to find your family to invite them."

"I have no family." She said as she sat down on her bike seat. "My parents died because they couldn't pay a loan shark. The agency was the one who found me, after killing the loan shark who'd been dealing in illegal loans, a 15 year old girl who'd just seen her parents killed. I told them I wanted revenge, I trained and fought and became the killer who could take down anyone. Revenge isn't the prettiest thing."

"I thought you said your life was classified." I said as I sat next to her.

She looked at me slowly. "I told you Edward, I'm leaving town after this. I'm going to L.A. to see the Angels. I'm leaving town and I'm retiring from the business. I've got enough for a nice retiring sum in my bank. I'll have to stay under the radar since my job has got me a lot of enemies. But I'm serious. I'm outta the business. If I want to get back into it later, I will but…" She shrugged. "It's not the life for me anymore. I realised that there's more to life than revenge."

I smiled. "You're gonna crash your funeral aren't you?" I asked her knowingly.

She laughed. "Hey, before I finish the business, I want to show them that Bella Swan is not going to die that easily and that they should have more faith in me." She said.

"And then you're leaving?" I asked her, sadness coming over me.

"You're still welcome to come with me, Edward." She said to me softly.

"Why are you asking me to go? Why not Benny or the Boss or someone? Why me?" I asked her, confused.

She laughed slightly and shook her head. "Things you said to me, the barriers, the way you act, it made me hate you, not just because you were being unprofessional, but because you were acting carefree, what I always wanted to be but couldn't." She sighed and shook her head. "Plus the story about you turning on your boss for the Boss. I found that inspiring."

I looked at her. "And you want me to make you carefree?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I don't want you to make me carefree, I don't even know if that's possible. What I do want you to do is help me open up. I don't think it'll work with anyone but you."

"Why?" I asked her confused.

She laughed. "I think I'm falling in love with you, dumbass." She said, nudging me playfully.

I looked at her, shocked. "Me?" She nodded. "Why me? There are so many others you coulda fallen for, why me?"

She shrugged. "You're funny, carefree, yet you have this way of yourself that just oozes class and sophistication, like when you were doing your cover at Black's place, you pulled it off so well and you didn't seem suspicious of him at all. It was inspiring."

I smiled at her. "Coming from you, that's a huge compliment." I said.

She laughed and nodded. "Yeah, it really is." She said. She then did something very unexpected. She slowly leaned in and kissed me. Nothing lingering or slow, a peck on the lips, but I could feel the passion in it. She looked at me and smiled. "So what do you say, after my funeral we go to L.A. have a couple years of vacation, and if we get the urge to come back and rejoin the agency we do that?" She asked.

I smiled and laughed. "Sounds good to me."

**A.N.- Ok not the best but I wanted to get out a bit about why Bella's the way she was and a bit of fluff, I like it hope you do too XD**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT whom I hope is a little less bitter this time. Please Kads :(  
__**B.N.- I'M NOT BITTER!!!! You're just a smelly old lady!! Leave me alone!  
-storms off-  
**A.N.-....YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME YOU IDIOT!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- Don't own it!**

**A.N.- I'm listening to Dead! by My Chem while I write this so you could listen if you like XD**

EPOV

Everyone was very quiet at the funeral. People were whispering, making a very quiet murmur happen from everyone. I was looking around casually, wondering if Bella was here yet. I'd told the boss that TSK was dead and he was alright with the answer.

Benny was sitting down looking at the coffin, not saying a word. I wanted to go comfort him but couldn't get myself to move. I was worried that if I did, I'd spill about her not being really dead.

I went to the last row and sat down. A woman sat down next to me. I glanced up at her, she was wearing all black. "Guess you can wear that here." I mumbled to her.

"Best disguise. Mourner at a funeral. Of course no one knows everyone at a funeral. People turn up." She looked at me, her eyes a sapphire blue, not her regular chocolate brown. "And nobody knows who I am."

"No one will with those blue contacts in, and the blonde hair." I said, lightly pulling at the wig. "I mean you can take off the wig but how will people be able to see past the eyes?"

"They disintegrate at the third touch." She explained as she settled into her seat. "You know since you told the boss that TSK was dead, I've had to lay low. I've never lay low before in my life." She said as she lay her head back on the seat.

I chuckled lowly. "Sorry, but the funeral was going to be postponed until TSK was killed. If you wanted to get out of this TSK had to die. Besides what about driving to L.A?" I asked her.

"Hey I said I was doing that after all of this was over. Doesn't mean I'm not ready for it." She said shrugging. She seemed a lot more calm and cool than I'd ever seen her. She smiled. "Looky what I got." She whispered as she crossed her leg over and pulled up her skirt slightly. My eyes went wide as I saw she had a gun stuck in a garter belt. She chuckled and crossed her legs the other way, hiding the gun away. "Well it wasn't as if they said we couldn't bring them. I bet you're packing a gun too."

I shrugged. "Well yeah." I frowned slightly. "Wait a minute, I'm not going to be using one am I?" I asked her.

"A bit of threatening maybe." She said. She slowly leaned into my ear, her lips caressing my earlobe. "Because you've been converted to TSK's side." She whispered lightly before pulling away from my ear.

I looked at her incredulously. "What?!" I asked in a very angry whisper. "You never told me that." I said.

"Don't worry." She whispered as she glanced to Benny. "All you have to do is cover me. I promise you no one will get hurt." She said as she put her hands on mine. "Trust me."

I sighed and nodded. "Alright, I trust you."

She smiled. "Ok then, take this." She handed me another gun. I frowned but guessed that she was going to be needing a lot of back up. I hesitated but took the gun from her. She smiled again. "Good now let's wait for the service to begin." She said settling into her seat.

We waited until the service had started. A lot of people were very sullen. I leaned close to Bella. "I didn't realise Bella talked to so many people in the company." I whispered to her. Making sure that even if I was heard no one would know that Bella was really alive.

"She talked to a lot of people. I was her only friend outside of the company. It's sad really." I hadn't realised how well Bella could play her part. No wonder she had been the best for missions.

After a while I could see Bella get restless. She leaned over to me. "Someone's going to help us, don't shoot when they get up and join our side." She told me in a very quiet voice before standing up when the man taking the service said about her being very dedicated to her work.

"Please!" Bella shouted, sounding sarcastic. She sighed and went to the middle isle before walking down towards the empty coffin we'd put there as a symbolic thing. "You really think that Isabella was working for you?" She threw her head back as she laughed. She turned her back to the coffin and nodded at me and someone on the other side.

I stood up and so did Benny. We both looked at each other impassively and stood next to Bella. She smiled and hopped up onto the coffin making everyone gasp and get out of their seat. "Bella was working for me. An undercover agent in an undercover agency. And you didn't even see it." She said as she pulled out her guns. So did Benny and I.

She glanced over at the boss who looked mildly shocked. Bella smiled as she pulled a lock of the wig out of her face. "And besides, TSK was definitely part of Bella." She sat down on the coffin crossing her legs. Every face was on her as she idly played with the guns in her hands. Someone went to talk and she blew a hole in the coffin as she got off it. "No talking, just listening." She said. "Well, maybe I could grant the big boss man one itty bitty little question." She said as she bowed lowly to the boss.

"Who are you?" He asked grimly.

She laughed. "I'm so glad you asked because I thought you of all people would be able to get the initials. After all, you gave me the name, Carlisle." She said as she put her fingers against the contacts letting them disintegrate as she put her guns down, then she pulled off the wig and everyone gasped as me and Benny laughed. She looked up at them. "You all really didn't think I was dead did you?" She asked smiling sweetly.

**A.N.- Short but I haven't got many more ideas for this story so I'm going to have about two new chapters. Sorry guys, hope you liked it.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT for betaing this.  
__**B.N.- O.O Bella…TSK…not dead….Wowwwww.. They gonna shoot out a funeral. O.O  
**A.N- There is not going to be a shoot out at the funeral. Heehee_


End file.
